Forever Fulfuilled
by Queen-Hufflepuff
Summary: James and Lily discover a prophecy, JL, HG, r&r please please please! :-)
1. Default Chapter

**__**

LILY

Lily sat staring at the Common Room fire, grumbling and throwing spare pieces of parchment into it, her sparkling white dress robes in disarray around her. She glowered as she reminisced over the last three hours.

~*(Earlier)*~

It was the Halloween dance, the last one probable, Professor Dumbledore had said. After the dinner, Professor Dippet had announced that he was retiring from deputy Headmaster at Christmas and would at that time be handing his authority to Professor McGonagall. Everyone had cheered for McGonagall, but many seemed upset at Professor Dippet's leaving, as he had been an excellent headmaster and had thrown Dance Parties whenever he felt that the school was becoming too routine and monotonous. Once his speech had ended, what Lily had been dreading most approached, the compulsory dance between Head Boy and Girl, she grudgingly took James' offered hand and stood to dance. That dance had ended quickly, but almost every other dance, James had asked Lily to dance again, and she was obliged to accept. It was one of Dippets' rules that Lily hated (all dances offered to head girl by head boy must accepted), but it was against Lily's own rules, to break rules, and this was no exception.

During these tedious affairs, James had yabbered on while Lily wished she were being eaten by a dragon, or bitten by doxies or anywhere else but here!

At one point about two hours into the event, James had said something that had particularly annoyed her,(something about 'Snivellus', why were the Marauders always so relentlessly horrible to Snape, for no apparent reason?) and she had felt like yelling at him, but rather than making a scene she did something that seemed far more effective. She stopped dancing, stopped moving at all, stood on her toes and whispered in his ear,

"You are an obnoxious _prick_ and I **_hate_** you, Potter." Before storming back to Gryffindor tower, where she had been ever since.

~*(Present)*~

"Ooh—that James Potter." Lily felt herself blush, she didn't hate him…not _really_, she was trying to cover up from her friends that over the last year she had acquired a soft spot for him, also he was just—just…arrogant and annoying and…just the most adorable boy around…

"Eww." She scolded herself when she looked at the piece of parchment she was holding. Without knowing it, she had picked up a piece of charcoal from the hearth and drawn a rough but wonderful sketch of James—bringing out his mischievous smile and his perfectly messy hair. She reluctantly threw this into the fire as well, thinking

__

I am NOT going to become another girl who is infatuated with James Potter

Trouble was, she _already_ was.

**__**

JAMES

"What am I doing _wrong_?" James ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier than it already was. He was frustrated, he still couldn't seem to win Lily Evans over. Everything he did was wrong to her. Even if he was insulting 'Snivellus' because he had called her a mudblood, it still wasn't good enough for her.

"I dunno Prongs, mate, maybe you should give up." Sirius was laughing at his friends' dilemma.

"Like hell, Padfoot. If you ever suggest that again, you will seriously wish that you could stay as a dog for the rest of your life 'cause something you _really _like will be missing." He glared at his best friend, roared with laughter at the look on his face, and turned to observe the game of chess between Moony and Wormtail, at which Wormtail was failing miserably.

"That's a done game, Wormtail." He commented and scanned the room for Lily. He wanted to apologise for whatever it was he had done wrong last night at the dance, though he wasn't looking forward to the If-You-Don't-Know-Then-I'm-Not-Going-To-Tell-You Speech from her. But she wasn't up yet and he started to remember the night before.

~*(Last Night*)~

James stared along the table, cheering when everyone else was, just so he wouldn't seem as though he was away with the fairies…well, not _completely_ away with the fairies. That shimmer of red hair was just too distracting, his attention was drawn to it every second. Suddenly James noticed he was supposed to ask Lily for the Head-Boy-and-Girl dance. He had stood up and almost tripped on his robes in his hurry to ask her. He whacked Sirius around the head as he heard a snicker, and carried on down the table. When he stood in front of her he had cleared his throat and stuck his hand out, concentrating with all his energy on not blushing, then he noticed the reluctant way she had taken his hand, his stomach plummeted in disappointment. He asked her for dance after dance, trying to leave spaces so he wouldn't seem obsessed. Although that didn't work too well, as after the first ten dances, Lily had rolled her eyes at her friends and they all giggled helplessly. He had kept talking, trying to start a conversation, but she had had a glazed look during every dance. Until he had started to talk about 'Snivellus', then she started to pay attention, she seemed on sharp alert.

"So, anyway, I yelled at him, that he was a despicable excuse for wizard if he couldn't even accept that half his family were squibs and muggle-borns, or what he would call 'mudbloods', and he better start realizing that that was why he had no friends in his house, 'cause he was a despicable mudblood himself and that—"

at which point she had ripped her hands out of his and whispered that he was a prick and she hated him. Then stormed out of the great hall, her robes had shimmered in the candlelight and he stood wondering what he had done wrong this time. 

~*(Present)*~

"Lily! Wait! Lily! Hey! I just want to—" but the Portrait had closed behind her,

"Shut up, Just don't say anything" he said, directing it said to the other marauders.

"Didn't say anything."

"Nor me."

"Not a peep" they grinned at him and he had half the mind to jinx them all.

James fell into the nearest chair and took parchment, ink and a quill from the side table and set about writing an apology letter to Lily,

__

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry for whatever it is I did last night. To make it up, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?

James

He asked one of the girls to leave the note on Lily's pillow, and joined in with the chat about Quidditch with the others.

**__**

LILY

Lily gaped open mouthed at the piece of parchment in front of her,

__

whatever it is I did? _That is the stupidest thing I have ever seen written down! He's just admitted that he doesn't have a CLUE!_

she laughed out loud and her friends looked up at her sharply.

"What?" her best friend Tonia asked her.

"Look at this! James Potter just confirmed that his part of the male population is thick!" When she had read the slip of parchment she handed it to the next person and tried hard not to grin.

"It's not funny really. You should feel sorry for him, and you should also _always_ be nice to people with special needs like his!" that was when her composure broke and she curled over and hysterics took over.

Harriet, who was at the mirror removing her multitude of makeup turned around and rolled her eyes at them,

"_God_, Lily, it is _SO_ obvious that you like him! Just stop trying to fool yourself and everyone else." Then she turned around to continue her nightly facial preparations, Lily pulled a rude gesture at her in the mirror, but Harriet did see it as she was too focused on her 'wrinkles' and the 'bags' under her eyes, which were in invisible to everyone else.

"I do _not_ like James Potter, I—" she looked at Tonia for support, blushing.

"Uh-huh, and that's why you're blushing Lily." She snatched the parchment back.

"Thanks a lot!"

"You're very welcome"

"So, what do I write back?"

"You write, Yes, thank-you James I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you, meet me at 9 o'clock in the common room, Lily."

**__**

JAMES

"YES!" James punched the air, yelling loudly, and waking Sirius, Remus, Peter and the one other boy in the dormitory.

"Wha'?" Sirius looked out through the curtains, his hair messy and his eyes bleary, "Prongs, it's 8 o'clock in the morning and a Sunday, why the hell are you awake?"

"Look what just turned up on my desk." He thrust the piece of paper at him and Sirius blinked a few times before being able to read it.

"Good for you, Prongs, now let me go back to sleep." He shut the four poster's curtains and a minute later they could hear him snoring.

James was on edge the whole week, getting lower grades than usual and daydreaming a lot.

"James…James?—_James!"_

"What?" he suddenly noticed that he was being spoken to, and looked up into some worried/annoyed/intense green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked

"Yeah. yeah, why?" he tried to sound casual

"Nothing, look, I'm going to have to postpone our Hogsmead…erm…date, only for an hour or two, so if you want to meet in _The Three Broomsticks_ then that's good for me."

"Err, right, what time?"

"Well, probably 10:30"

"That's alright, just gives me more chance to eat more at breakfast"

"Fine! Oh, and just so you know, this 'date' it _not_ a truce, this is just a chance for you to prove yourself as not completely obnoxious." She smiled sweetly and walked back over to her friends.

"Prongs, I think that was an insult"

"Moony, I'm not thick."

"You are this week." Sirius and Peter laughed.

**__**

LILY

Lily woke to find Tonia sitting on the corner of her bed sorting through her box of makeup.

"Toni, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Lily, you've got to be joking. You've got a date with James Potter, and I am not letting yourself go out there looking…_normal_!"

"What wrong with normal?" Lily looked at her watch, "Besides, I can't, I need to—"

"Don't worry 'bout that, I got our Prefect to do it."

"But I told James that—"

"Don't worry 'bout that either. We're going to use the time to get you ready, we have to pick out robes, makeup and accessories, oooooh, this green scarf matches your eyes perfectly."

"What are you doing in my _trunk_?!"

***

"Toni, that's too much makeup."

"HELL NO, it's not"

"No…Toni!"

"Just a little bit."

"NO, I am not going to wear any _more_ eyeliner, I'll look like a goth!"

"What are you worried about, I thought you didn't like Potter anyway."

Lily glared at her best friend. Also blushing at the same time.

"That's _enough_. Besides, I'll be late, it's 10:25"

"Hang on then, just this…" she threw the green scarf over Lily's shoulder.

"What's this for?"

"Well, it's cold, and it's a good colour too."

"Fine, Got to go, bye, mummy." Lily smirked, and Tonia threw a cushion and the closed door.

**__**

JAMES

James sat playing chess with himself, he had charmed the opposing pieces to move on their own, because he had spent so much time daydreaming about Lily that he was getting close to being beaten even by Peter.

__

Lily, he looked up towards the girls staircase just in time to see her coming down, _wow_. His mouth was hanging open as he stared at her, he'd never seen her wearing any makeup other than natural colours.

"Errr, wow, Lily."

"Shut up, this is all Tonias fault, you can blame her."

"Why?"

"Cause I look horrible, and this makeup is way too thick, don't try and say it isn't" and she had such a fierce look on her face that he didn't say what he was thinking.

"Right, so, you coming?" He held his hand out to her but she just looked at it,

"I'm capable of walking to Hogsmeade myself, Prongs."

"How'd you—"

"The whole house knows you idiot, 'part from Dumbledore, but he doesn't count cause he's a teacher."

'You mean you know…everything?"

"Yes, You're a stag, Peter's a rat, and Sirius is a dog. We haven't figure out Moony though." James sighed in relief.

"That doesn't matter, we better go now."


	2. TheermDate

****

The…erm…Date

__

TOGETHER

"Sooo, where are we going?"

"Pudifoots." James grunted and Lily shrieked with laughter.

"You're taking me to that silly little teashop?"

"Yeah…" He was blushing red enough to beat Lily's hair.

"Can't we go to…well, I don't care, just not Mushy-land." She spotted a café, "What about there?"

"Yeah…sure."

"OH GOD! I was joking, to Pudifoots silly teashop!" And for the first time ever, she smiled at him, a true, genuine smile, and he stood there shocked as this new openness. "You coming?"

***

"Oh good, no silly little cherubs with confetti now."

"Cherubs."

"Well, when I came here with that Ravenclaw chaser, the whole place was full of cherubs throwing around little bits of heart shaped confetti, they seemed to be static too, they took forever to get off my robes."

"What's static?"

"Oh…um…do you know what electricity is?"

"No, is that a muggle thing? 'Cause I never took muggle studies."

"Ahhh, this is going to be hard…electricity is like…muggle magic, their lives pretty much run around it. It's in cars and pretty much everything…Coffee please…and then there's static electricity, pretty much, it makes things stick to other things without hooks, glue or tape and wears off after a while."

"I still don't really get it."

"I'll show you later then. Wanna share a big bit of cake?"

***

"Urrrrr. I'm full." After sitting in the teashop and talking for 2 hours about everything and everything…Lily had become much less hostile to James and started liking him even more.

"Maybe we should try to walk off all this extra sugar."

"You expect me to stand up after all that!"

"Yes, Prongs, get up you great lump!" she giggled as he stood up and burped.

"You're right, if I don't move my broom won't be able to get off the ground, at least not with me on it." Lily rolled her eyes, he was talking about quidditch again, "Right, right, quidditch…annoys you right?" she nodded, "Good, just making sure I used the right topic."

***

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Trying to…unbar…this…window." James told her between attempts to pull off the pieces of wood, "Moony…would kill…me if…he saw me…trying…this…Nup, can't do it."

"Why would you want to?"

"I've been in there before and there's something I thought my mother would like. But obviously the nails have been magically enhanced."

"Did you even try your wand?"

"Yeah, I'm not that thick."

"Well I know that you're a crazy thief. Why do you want to give your mother something from a haunted house?"

"Because I'm strange. Anyway, it's a no go, lets go have a drink at Three Broomsticks."

"Yes thank-you, it's getting quite cold. Actually it's freezing." She made the mistake of loooking onto James eyes, and was mesmerised. Before she knew it, he was kissing her, but she didn't care. He slowly pulled away.

"Warmer now?"

***

"James, you are an Idiot…but I s'pose I'll have to live with that won't I?"

"You'll get over it eventually." He had put his arm around her waist as they walked to the township. Until he heard a bark-like laugh behind him.

"So, you _finally_ won her over, James!" Sirius came over and clapped his blushing friend.

"He didn't '_win me over_'."

"What're you doing letting him put his arm around you then?"

"Because _I_ won me over. Sorry, _Padfoot_, but I'm one of those girls who think for themselves."

"Lily…"

"Woah, woah, woah…how's she know…?"

"I can't believe you guys haven't figured out that the whole house knows."

"The whole house?"

"Well it's not like you're that quiet about your nicknames, and it only takes half a brain to figure it out, Puppy." Sirius gaped at her open mouthed, then turned to look at James.

"What about…" But James just shook his head.

"Stop interrogating her will you?"

"And don't worry, no-one has figured out 'Moony', unless he's a…" Then suddenly her eyes widened as she put all the pieces together…, "Lupin's a…a werewolf?"

"Oh shit."

"Oh my god…how could I not…ohh my god."

"He's not dangerous…they…Dumbledore…look, Lily, the shrieking shack isn't haunted…there's a secret passage under the Whomping Willow to the Shack, and they take Moony there every month…so, you're not…in danger or anything…" James explained

"Who said I thought I was you great prat? I _like_ Remus, there's nothing wrong with him, it's not his fault he got bitten."

"You are the most confusing girl I've ever met, Evans." And he kissed her.


	3. The Family Prophecy

****

The Family Prophecy

**__**

JAMES

James apparated from Hogsmede to his home on Christmas eve to find his mother flustered and rushed off her feet.

"Oh, James, thank GOD you're here!" she gave him a quick hug, "Your Father is still at work, your Grandmother can't stay here on her own, I need to get to Diagon Alley before it closes and that's only in a few minutes time! I won't be long, can you take that tray into your Grandmothers?"

"No problem."

"Thank-you." And, with a loud noise, she was gone. He picked up the tray of his Grandmothers' food, apparated upstairs and knocked lightly on her door and opened it.

"James!"

"Hey, Nan." He put the tray on her bedside table, hugged her, and sat in the chair beside her, "How are you?"

"I've been good James, the healers say the curse will completely wear off soon."

"That's great, you'll be up and ordering me around soon then." He said making her laugh.

"Ahh, can't wait…anyway, who's your current female interest?"

"Current? I don't change them that often."

"Oh, yes you do!"

"Well maybe…I'm seeing this girl Lily."

"Annnddd…"

"And what?"

"Tell me about her! What does she look like? What is she like?"

"Here you go then." He took a photo out of robe pocket.

"Finally! A red head, this is the girl, James, this is your girl. The family destiny will go on!"

"What are you talking about?" he gave her a confused look as she pulled a portrait book from her bedside drawer.

"This, is…it's like our family tree from parents to parents…these are your parents, a red head girl and a messy black haired boy, who had a boy with messy black hair, just like your grandfather and I, this goes on, so your Grandfather told me, right back to Aidan of the Pottery and Mary of the Blacksmith. Soon after they got married Mary had a prophecy. Here, Aidan wrote it on this piece of parchment at the back." She gave it to him and he read it with his jaw hanging,

From Black and Red

To Red and Black

We marry those of colour that.

Our children have hair

Sooty Black

Until our Destiny's Track

Has been completed

Shall our genes be back

When a dark lord is defeated

A child will be born to us

Hair the colour of terracotta clay,

Hair with colour of our forges' flame

Born to one who is humble

And Born to one with unwanted fame

__

"But, this…I don't have unwanted fame. Neither does Lily."

"I know but this may not be _your_ generation …maybe I showed you this too soon…now don't feel pressured to marry her, she may well be the wrong red head…"

"Nan…this is perfect…I was going to ask her…well, I know we've only been going out for a couple of months…but…I was going to ask her on New Years anyway…I got the ring and everything…even sent an owl to her father just to make sure…and…yeeeaaahhh…" he looked down at the prophecy.

"Ahh, James, you're a Potter to the bone." She laughed

**__**

LILY

Paintings of couples, the women with red hair, the men with messy black hair, holding baby boys with a tuft of black hair sticking up at the back…then Lily and James, in wedding attire, then Lily and James with a baby boy with messy black hair, then another man…a man with a lightning bolt scar, with a red haired wife, with a baby girl, with red hair…and words chanting in the background, with gaping holes of silence…To Red and Black…a child will be born…with unwanted fame…

Lily woke up on Christmas morning very confused after the dream she had had. Then she remembered it was Christmas. She checked her alarm clock and noticed that she had slept in…which wasn't surprising anymore, as being James Potters girlfriend involved a lot more than she had thought. Including staying awake worrying about what he was doing, and if he got caught this time, would he be expelled? Also catching up on homework after being distracted the rest of the time…mainly by warding of the hatred she had now earned from almost every other girl in Hogwarts, apart from her friends, although that was wearing down now, and she was getting a lot fewer hostile looks and when she asked to borrow a quill from Harriet, it may have been her oldest one, but it was better than a disbelieving laugh which said, 'you'll be lucky'.

She quickly showered and dressed before going downstairs.

"Afternoon, Lily." Her mother greeted her smiling, "This is a first, I've never known you to sleep any later than 8 o'clock in the morning.

"It's one of the ha-ha-hazards of being a marauders girlfriend." She said yawing, "you end up staying up all night waiting for them to come back, hopefully unharmed, un-detentioned and un-expelled. Some would say I'm being a bad head-girl…namely McGonagall…but, I'm not being as bad a head-girl as James is being a bad head-boy! Oh yeah, Merry Christmas," She smiled as she handed a parcel to her mother, "Where's dad?"

"Picking up your Petunia and Vernon from the airport."

"How could she marry such an idiot?"

"Lily…" her mother said in a warning voice, "be civil to him. Your sister hasn't told him that you're a witch, so…"

"So I'm not even allowed to apparate down the stairs."

"Lily, it's Petunia's decision not to…'

"No, Mum, He'll just have to find out my way, I don't care if Petunia hates me afterward, I'm not hiding my identity for an ignorant, horrible, disgusting, thick, ugly excuse for a human being! Neither he nor Petunia are going to be able to change me and I wish she would learn that I am who I _am_!" She apparated up to her room to find the owl that that she and James had bought in Hogsmede together was sitting on her window sill, and opened the window.

"Hello, Aphrodite." She took the parchment from her leg, tipped some owl treats into a small bowl and opened the letter.

__

Lily,

I found out something amazing yesterday. Can't tell you though, not until new years. Can't wait to see you.

How's your holiday been so far?

Write back.

Love, James.

P.S. Sorry. Can't give you your present yet. It hasn't been delivered.

She read it twice over, filled with curiosity. Then she took out a piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

James,

Please, Please, Please get me away from here! I'm having the worst Christmas ever! Please! Just tell me where you are and I'll apparate over there. I just need to get away from my family, they are seriously getting on my nerves. Help, help, help! And I could give you your gift in person. Write back quickly.

Love, Lily.

***

Lily had packed her trunk and written a note to her family, telling them where she would be, if, and only if, there was an emergency, before falling asleep, ignoring the knocks on her door. She woke up after midnight to the sound of Aphrodite tapping at the window, and hurried to open the it.

__

Lily,

Are you sure you want to come here? You'd be answering a lot of questions from my grandmother. She has this need to know everything. It could become very embarrassing for both of us. Hahaha, no, really I want you to come, I live at Godric's Hollow the Potter Mansion.

I'll see you soon then, come here as soon as you get this, no matter how late it is.

Love, James

Lily smiled and carried her trunk down the stairs. She left her note on the kitchen bench before apparating to the Potter Mansion.

**__**

TOGETHER

James _was_ dozing in front of his living room fire, until he heard the loud cracking noise that was Lily apparating.

"James?" She called before seeing him walk into the hall

"Hey, Lily." He put his arms around her and kissing her, "So, what's happened?"

Lily rolled her eyes and told him about her sister, her brother-in-law, and why she was so angry with them all.

"Geez, he sounds like a dolt."

"The fattest dolt you could ever meet."

"This doesn't sound like the Lily I know…Lily Evans, Head-girl of Hogwarts, is kind hearted, and believes in equality, and not in appearances…Ah, who gives?"

"Exactly, Lily isn't always sweet." She laughed, "Anyway, why can't you tell me whatever it is you found out?"

"Don't worry, my Nan'll probably tell you tomorrow, she's not that great at keeping secrets for too long."

"Good. Sooo, where am I sleeping?"

James just laughed and showed her to the guest room on the platform between floor's one and two.  
"There's extra pillows blankets and all that in this cupboard, there's some good books over in that bookshelf if you want to read, and I have to go to bed now before my parents realise you got here and I wasn't asleep an hour afterward. They say it's bad enough that I stay up all night at Hogwarts, but like hell are they letting me do that here. So, 'Night Lily."

"G'Night James, see you in the morning." She watched as he left the room, then fell back onto the bed and fell asleep without even changing.

***

Lily woke up at 8.30 the next morning feeling over tired, but not able to get back to sleep. So she padded downstairs, as she hadn't enough energy at that moment to apparate, to find herself almost colliding into James who was carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Thought you might like breakfast in bed."

"Thanks, but I'm up now, and I want to meet your family."

"Alright then." He grinned cheekily at her and took her hand, leading her into the mansion's dining room.

"Mum, Dad, this is Lily."

"Oh hello Lily, sorry not to spend a bit more time getting to know you but we really need to rush, something big has happened and I'm needed to print a special edition of the _Prophet_." And with that, Mrs. Potter disapparated.

"Got to go too, sorry son, whatever's happened seems to need all Aurors on hand, bye, and take a tray up to your Grandmother!" he called as, he too, apparated away.

"They need all aurors on hand? But doesn't that mean it's something to do with…Voldemort?" Lily asked while shaking.

"Maybe…or it could just be death eaters."

"Hmmm…so," she picked up a piece of toast, "What does your mother do for the _Prophet_?"

"She's the editor. Can you grab that juice…thanks…well, Miss Evans, care to meet my over enthusiastic Grandmother?"

"Can't wait." She took another bite of toast and followed James from the room.

***

"Nan? I've bought you some breakfast, and I thought you might like to meet Lily."

"Yes, yes, come in." James opened the door and Lily cautiously followed him in.

"Hello, dear, you found our place alright then?" She looked directly at Lily, and in this light, you could still see the few wisps of red hair combined with her silver hair…Lily stared at her open mouthed.

__

Oh my god, she was in one of the couples in my dream…the ones before the ones before the pictures of James and I…how could I have seen her in my dream…then her eyes widened even more. _And James' parents were the ones before us…ohhh my god._

"Everything alright dear?"

"What? Sorry, I was just sure I'd seen you somewhere else before." At which the old woman smiled.

"James, my boy, I was right!"

"Nan…"

"Alright, alright, James. Lily, sit." She waved her wand and two chairs landed at her bedside, "tell me about yourself."

"Er…okay." And she sat for the next hour telling her about her family, her classes, and everything in between until a _Daily Prophet_ owl came in with the special edition.

James paid the owl and opened the newspaper. After reading for a minute he swore,

"_OH SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT._"

"James, what—" but instead of saying anything he passed her the paper and put his head in his hands. Lily looked at the article scared for what she might see.

YOU-KNOW-WHO ATTACKS AGAIN

You-know-who attacked a muggle village and surrounding town early this morning. The township (unnamed for security reasons) was burnt to the ground with the Dark Mark hanging over the few survivors heads. An eye-witness, one of the 5 survivors, who's sister attends _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ explained that the experience was traumatising.

"This man with a face like a snake came into our house and killed my parents. My husband and I were able to hide, but my parents bodies lay there with their mouths open, their eyes wide, but their bodies were completely flawless, not one cut, nothing—". She burst into tears and was quickly comforted by her husband. Mrs. Petunia Dursley (our eye-witness), will be the only one of the survivors not to have her memory modified.

When our Editor got in this morning at an emergency call, she found an envelope which resembled that of a howler, although it was green. When she opened it she was shocked to hear You-Know-Who's voice, she reported what he had said,

__

I didn't kill who I wanted to, although the ones I killed were just as useful. Lily Evans, you know what will happen.

Lily started screaming.

"Lily, it's okay, Lily…no-one could have…Lily, I'll make sure he doesn't come near you…Lily please—" a bright blaze suddenly distracted him, and he covered Lily protectively with himself, then noticed it was the headmasters' phoenix, "Fawkes?" the bird dropped a letter in his lap, cocked it's head at the sobbing Lily, and curled up in her lap, singing softly to her while James read the letter.

Mr. Potter,

I am sorrowed to say that yourself and Miss Evans are in danger, along with all those in residence at The Potter Mansion. There is a necklace in this envelope, I need you, your grandmother and Miss Evans to be touching this necklace in the next five minutes, I'll see you in my office.

He turned and looked at Lily who was absent-mindedly patting Fawkes, then looked at his watch, a minute had already passed, he looked at his grandmothers' door and wrenched it open.

"Lily, come on." He marched through the door, but barely noticed that Lily didn't follow him, before his grandmother could ask him anything, he turned around and went back to her, "Lily?" he grabbed her hand and tried to get her to stand up, but failed, after another 2 minutes had passed Fawkes grabbed the neck of her shirt and picked her up, "thanks Fawkes." He ran into his grandmothers room and pulled a ruby necklace from the envelope.

"Nan, hold onto this…" he thrust in into her hand, grabbed Lily's hand and wrapped it into the ruby chain, then grabbed the end himself with only 1 minute to go, "Nan, it's a port-key, we'll be in Dumbledores' office in a minute, 'cause this place is…well it's too dangerous now—" he had to stop because he felt a sudden jerk in his stomach and knew that the port-key was taking off.

***

They landed in a heap on James' grandmothers' bed, which had also been transported to Dumbledores' office. James looked over at Lily who was still sobbing. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"He killed them because of me…it's all my fault." He heard her whisper.

"No, Lily, it's not your fault…it's Voldemorts'."

"James, don't do that…I can only blame myself."

"Like hell, Lil. You didn't kill them."

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans?" they all turned to Dumbledore, "sorry to cut you off, I trust you have read the _Prophets'_ special edition?" James nodded while Mrs. Potter shook her head, " Lily I am sorry for your loss, but there is something you _both_ must realise. Lord Voldemort is now after both of you. There is a reason, but I cannot tell you yet, I am sure you will know later in this year, or maybe in the beginning of the new." His eyes sparkled for a second as he looked at James but a second later the sparkle was gone, "you two must never leave these grounds until I have told you it's safe, and come see me on the second of January. I will arrange accommodations for you parents and grandmother. I suggest you go to Gryffindor Tower, you'll be the only ones there this Christmas, all the others have gone home for the Holidays. Good Night." He nodded to them both and watched as James almost carried a grief stricken Lily out of his office.

***

Lily got over her immobilising part of her grief in a few weeks, their meeting with Dumbledore came and went, as James had not thought that a week after her parents shocking demise would be the best time to propose. In fact, it was six months before he finally came up with the courage. He had set up a picnic lunch by the lake with her, and hidden the gold and ruby ring in a pumpkin pasty, which he knew for a fact was one of her favourite foods. They sat on a blanket and as Lily looked around at all the daffodils and other flowers, James slipped the special Pasty onto her plate.

"Pumpkin Pasties! Great!" she took a huge bite and coughed the ring onto her hand unceremoniously…and laughed, "is there something you want to ask me James?" she wiped off the ring and held it up, when he didn't say anything, which was due to great embarrassment, she laughed again and said, "Yes!". James sighed with relief. Then he jumped up and pulled her off the ground laughing. He slipped the ring onto her finger and danced her around. They laughed together, danced together, until Fawkes called, dropped a small piece of parchment on their picnic blanket, and flew off again. James picked up the letter and read it out loud.

Meet you in my office.

Lily laughed as she packed up the picnic stuff, linked arms with James and walked with him to the castle.

***

"Firstly I would like to congratulate you both on your recent engagement." Dumbledore smiled, at their blushes, "Secondly, as you'll remember, on Boxing Day last year, I told you that the world outside this castle is unsafe, I am arranging safer accommodations for you, but I need to ask you to choose a secret keeper."

"A secret keeper…but…" Lily stole a look for courage, and charged on, "if we need that much…security…we won't be able to get married…we'll be stuck wherever the charm is…"

"Yes…we could adapt to your needs, or you could marry here." He smiled, " I would be honoured to marry you, and we will only allow those who you wish to be at the wedding."

"Alright, shall we marry in a week then?" James put his arms around Lily and they both started laughing at how things were going so fast

***

10 months later and Lily was almost to term. James watched as his wife slept, playing with the small curls of red hair behind her ear. The vibrant colour made him think of the prophecy that was in the back of the old portrait book,

__

I wonder if the prophecy is almost fulfilled, after that dream Lily told me…what did she say the voices said…To Red and Black, a child will be born, with unwanted fame…will that be our child…they won't need it…they'll have enough troubles without fame_…who the hell want's _fame_? I hope…_

Lily's eyes suddenly snapped open,

"J-James, I think that I just had a contraction."

__

I guess I'll be finding out soon then won't I? He almost smiled at the ironic coincidence, then hurried to call the mediwitch through the fire.


	4. Chapter4

****

CHAPTER 4

"Harry!" Ginny called out when she saw the messy black head in front of her, she made sure that Hedwig was secure on her arm and ran up to him, "It's…Hedwig…" she puffed, "I think she's been attacked, and I think she's got a confundus charm on her, she seems really disorientated…but that could also be that she slammed into the common room wall…"

"She slammed into the common room wall, why the …bloody hell …look at her leg."

"I know…I thought I would try to find you before I went to see Hagrid…"

"Thanks, Gin." He picked the owl up gently, but she still looked at him as though he were a stranger. He started to walk away then he turned, "Ginny, do you want to come tell Hagrid what happened? It's just that I don't know what actually happened."

__

He's blushing, Harry Potter is blushing.

"Sure, Harry" and she ran a little to catch up with him, "So, where are Ron and Hermione?" she looked to see Harry pull a face,

"I've let them run away to their own little world…god, I thought I'd be relieved when they got together, now it's sickening_ and_ annoying." They'd somehow reached Hagrids' cabin quickly, and exchanged bemused looks when they heard what sounded like a lot of owls. Harry, nevertheless, rapped on the door impatiently, and it was quickly opened by a Hagrid covered in owl droppings.

"Well, 'ello 'Arry, Ginny." He beamed at them and then he saw Hedwig, "No' another one! Sorry 'Arry, there's a young Thestral who still hasn't learn' tha' owls aren' for eatin'" he took the owl from Harry's arm, "she's a little confused, wha' happened?"

"She just came speeding through a Gryffindor Tower window and straight into a wall." Ginny told him.

"Yea' she was probably tryin' to get away from that darned Thestral. Don' worry now though, got 'im tied up outside. She'll be right by tomorrow mornin'"

"Thanks, Hagrid." The two called as the door closed and they turned to trudge their way back through the snow, though they had only just noticed it was cold in their panic for the snowy owl.

"That's good that she's going to be okay." Ginny said in an attempt at a conversation.

"Yeah, thanks for—"

"Shh." Ginny had just seen a kitten, a stray, by the look of it, and pure white, struggling to get through the snow, she gently picked it up and wrapped it in her scarf, "hey there little guy." The cat meowed at her, "we need to get you warm, and fed, poor wee thing." She forgot that Harry was standing there, forgot that he was watching her, Harry hadn't.

__

She's so…feminine? God, I don't know anymore…

"Ginny, have you _got_ any kitten food, he looks like he's still got milk teeth, you know."

"Oh…" she blushed, she had gotten such a fright when she heard him, "you're right…you know where the kitchens are, right? They'll have something won't they? And if they don't they could make something, surely?"

"Don't let Hermione hear you asking house elves to make something from scratch." He grinned, "you might not live to get what you asked for, you have _no_ idea, what it's like to have a Hermione Granger explode in your face." He said trying not to smile, and making Ginny giggle, "Don't worry, I'll keep our dirty little secret away from her, Dobby'll be eager to help." He took off his scarf and chucked it to Ginny, "you look like you need this." He looked away.

__

He's **blushing** again...

"Erm…thanks, but what about you?"

"Haha, Hermione's had a bad influence on me," he pulled another scarf from his robe pocket, "sadly, I am now a well organised person. I'm afraid I'm going to be organised forever, noooo!" he cried earning another giggle from Ginny. He pulled her up from the snow and they scrambled up to the castle.

***

"Oof."

"Mr Harry Potter sir!"

"Hello, Dobby" Harry turned to see where Ginny had got to, and found her staring wide eyed around her,

"A-are we under the great hall?"

"Yup."

"Wow, how do—" _meow_, she looked down in shock at the kitten, it seemed that the mini-cat was determined to attract attention.

"Right cat, hold on. Dobby, do you have any kitten food, preferably for one with milk teeth?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir!" The small elf scampered away to return a second later with a jar and a very small bowl, "here you go, Mr Harry Potter sir, just give the kitten some of this. Is there anything else sir?"

"No thanks Dobby, Ginny?"

"What? Oh, some milk for him maybe?…" seconds later Harry had a bottle of milk in his hands as well.

"Thanks." They stayed to talk for a little longer with Dobby and then headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

***

"How about befuddlement?"

"Befuddlement?" Ginny frowned a Ron's suggestion, "What sort of name is that for a cat?"

"Because Hedwig was befuddled and that's how you found the runty cat. Anyway, you gave my owl a stupid name."

"He's not _runty_, he's a kitten you idiot, and Pigwidgeon is _not_ a stupid name, it's cute."

"Stupid." Ron whispered under his breath.

All four of them were in the Common Room watching the Kitten bat Bertie Botts Beans around the floor, and truly greatful that they were the only ones staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays.

"Snowball is too common, and too predictable…" Ginny said thoughtfully as they watched the feline delve into it's food again, "Hunger Strike? The exact opposite of what he is." She just finished her sentence when Ron suddenly came up with a list,

"Runt, Minnie, Teeney, Monster, Gobbler, errr, what was that thing dad bought home?…Garbage Sodiper?"

"Garbage _Disposer, _Ron." Hermione corrected him,

"Yeah that, Nibbler, Christmas, Muncher, Cake—"

"Marzipan" Harry looked up from the "Cat Names" book he'd found in the Library,

"Yeah…Marzipan, white and sweet." Ginny picked up the Kitten, "Marzipan?" it mewed loudly and bumped her nose affectionately, "Marzipan it is then, was that in _there_, Harry? I would have thought that was written before marzipan existed." when she looked at him she'd somehow made him blush again,

"Er, no, I just heard Ron say Christmas and Cake in the same sentence, thought of Almond Icing, which is…like…marzipan." He said the last few words increasingly quieter and with increasingly bigger spaces between them.

"Good, 'cause that name's perfect for him…" Harry looked at his lap, shocked, as Marzipan had jumped onto his lap and curled up, "…he seems to like you for it too." She smile as she witnessed yet another blush,

__

My GOD, that's got to be at least four blushes in one day.

Ginny got up and continued the job of decorating the tree, which she had volunteered for. Once she had finished it she extinguished all the other candles, and the tree lit up the room.

"Wow…" Hermione looked up at the tree, wondering if even she knew all the charms that Ginny had used, "how did you get it so…like that?"

"After a fluke accident in Flitwick's class, when he was teaching us _Lumos_, I somehow managed to light up the cushions in his cupboard instead of the end of my wand, I spent all my time the rest of the year trying to figure out how I'd done it, and then how to light up what I wanted to light up what I wanted to… you just do swish-and-flick and say _Lubos_, I had a cold, see." She giggled, "remember that day that Colin's hair was really bright and shiny?"

"You did that?"

"Accidentally."

"Colin was the envy of all the girls, and Lockhart." Ron snorted,

"Funnily enough, he asked me to do that to him, fortunately, I hadn't figured out how."

***

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"I don't know, I just….you know, Marzipan and all that." The clock chimed in the background.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny" Harry stood up, pulled Ginny to her feet, and kissed her. She stood shocked and staring at him,

"W-What was that for?"

"No reason, only that I love you, Ginny." He kissed her again and left her shocked as he went to bed.

***

"Harry James Potter!" Harry turned in his seat to see an angry Ginny behind him, "What on _earth_ did you think you were doing! Would you care to _explain youself_?!"

"Er, what?"

"What the hell did you do that for last night?"

"I thought I told you."

"Give me a proper reason, do you _know_ what it's like to— you ran _off_!"

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione and Ron were looking from Harry to Ginny as though they were watching a tennis game, "what happ—…just what?"

"Err…I…err."

"Did you _kiss_ Ginny, Harry?" Hermione whacked Ron around the head,

"Of course he did, otherwise he wouldn't be this embarrased."

"Do you guys know how irritating it is that you know everything about me? Shut up, clear off and let me talk to Ginny, will you?"

"Fine, come on Ron, well leave these two to themselves." Hermione dragged Ron away, even though he sincerely wanted to hear what happened.

"_So?_"

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I thought…I thought you'd want to think about it on your own, I didn't even think about talking about it. I stuffed up didn't I?"

"Well, _yeah_. But you explained yourself and I forgive you." She smiled at his expression, "Merry Christmas, Harry." She handed him a small box, he looked at it for a minute before handing her one as well.

"Thanks, Gin." He opened the box and pulled out a 'Sneaking Snitch'.

"It's one of Fred and George's new creations, I think they designed it for you to use against Malfoy. You just write the opposing seekers name on a piece of parchment just before the game, feed it into this little slit here, leave it, and they'll see Phantom Snitches during the whole game, until _you_ catch it."

"How the hell did they do that?" he started laughing, "I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he can't figure out why the 'snitches' he's seeing are disappearing."

"Glad you like it," she pulled the ribbon off her own box and pulled out a ruby ring, "Oh my god…"

"Lupin gave it to me, apparently it was my mothers engagement ring, my grandmothers engagement ring etc. etc."

"Wow…are…are you sure you want me to have this…I mean…"

"Positive, Ginny, look at it as a promise during next year, when I'm not here." She smiled and he kissed her,

"Thank you Harry."

***

Three years later, The Potters were receiving guests for their baby's first birthday, and the last guest to arrive was Lupin, who Harry had turned to as a surrogate Godfather after Sirius died.

"Afternoon, everyone, sorry I'm late, there was a full moon last night and I slept in." as if to confirm this he let out a huge yawn, and pulled Harry away from the crowd, "I've spent the last month trying to remember this, your mother and father told me about it not long after they got married, apparently there's a centuries old prophecy about you, I thought you might like a bit of a confirmation of your defeat of Voldemort, because I know you thought that maybe he'll come back, but here's the proof he won't." he handed the parchment to Harry, who took a minute to read it.

"_YES!_" he yelled above the celebrations, "Ginny, come look at this." She wandered over and took the Parchment from her husband.

"Does this mean…" she looked over at her red headed daughter, Briar, and smiled, "this…it's…"

"Fulfilled." He embraced his wife, "He's gone, and he's gone forever."


End file.
